


Movember

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movember
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Takk til Frieda Echte for ide og beta-lesing (selv om resultatet kanskje løp i en annen retning enn du hadde tenkt, gutta gjør jo av og til det) ❤️





	1. barberer du deg?

**Onsdag 1. november 2017**

 

“Barberer du deg?”

Isak kom hjem fra skolen. Som vanlig sparket han av seg skoene i gangen og slapp sekken rett ned på gulvet. Han så at Even var hjemme, skoene hans stod ved døra og jakka var slengt på en stol. Men ingen Even. Nå var det riktignok ikke så mange steder han kunne være, Isak lot være å sjekke under senga og i fryseren, men han var iallfall ikke _på_ senga eller på kjøkkenet eller verandaen. Da var det egentlig bare ett sted igjen, om man så bort fra vaskekjelleren, og den var strengt tatt Isaks domene. Badet.

Badedøra var lukket. Det var stille der inne. Ingen lyder fra dusjen. Ingen som tisset. Ikke rasling med papir. Han åpnet forsiktig døra og kikket inn.

Even stod foran speilet med naken overkropp. Han hadde hvitt skum i ansiktet og stod og barberte seg. Isaks første reaksjon var å le. Even pleide virkelig ikke å barbere seg. Aldri. Og det plaget ikke Isak. Skjeggvekst var åpenbart ikke et nødvendig tegn på vel gjennomført pubertet, for å si det slik.

Han gikk mot Even og smilte til ham i speilet. Even møtte blikket hans og smilte tilbake, mens han fortsatte å barbere seg. Han var ferdig med den ene siden av ansiktet, og holdt på med den andre nå.

“Barberer du deg?”

Isak la armene sine rundt livet på Even og hvilte hendene på magen hans. Han hvilte haken sin på skulderen hans og la kinnet inntil den nybarberte siden mens han strøk opp og ned på Evens mage.

“Mm.” Even fortsatte konsentrert med barberingen. Han så seg i speilet mens han strammet huden med den ene hånden og holdt i barberhøvelen med den andre. Med små bevegelser fjernet han skjeggstubber og barberskum fra kinnet.

“Det er min høvel, jo!” utbrøt Isak plutselig.

“Ja, jeg lånte den.” sa Even rolig.

“For du har ingen selv?”

“Nei... jeg har visst ikke det. Trodde jeg hadde, men de var rustet.”

“Rustet. Hvor ofte barberer du deg egentlig?” lo Isak.

“Jeg HAR barbert meg etter at vi ble sammen, da.”

“Etter at vi ble sammen, faktisk. Det er jo bare et år siden.”

“11 måneder, tre uker og fire dager.”

“11 måneder, tre uker, fire dager og én barbering.”

Even vred på hodet så han kunne se på Isak og lo. “Klager du, eller? Som om du har anlegg for hipster-skjegg, liksom.” Han strøk ham over kinnet. Det raspet så vidt mot fingeren. “Når var det du barberte deg sist da? Da vi kom hjem fra høstferien?”

Isak satte opp et snurt uttrykk i ansiktet. “Nei, for tenk, det var… eh… etter høstferien, ja.” Han  smilte til Even igjen. “Greit, vi skal kanskje ikke jobbe som julenisser for å få penger til julegaver, da.”

Even lyste opp. “Men penger ja! Det var greia, skjønner du. Det er Movember, så jeg tenkte barbere meg og ha en innsamling! Så sparer jeg barten hele november. Det er til inntekt for menns helse. Både fysisk og psykisk helse.”

Isak så på ham i speilet. Øynene hans var så glade og ivrige. De blåeste blå øynene han visste om. Hele ansiktet lyste av iver. Han så på ham og smilte rolig. “Det var en kul ide. Men hvem hadde du tenkt å samle inn penger fra? Vi har liksom ikke så innmari masse penger liggende, ikke etter TV-aksjonen og de UNICEF-greiene.”

“Næh, det ordner seg. Pengene er jo ikke det viktigste. Dessuten kan sikkert mamma betale litt. Men da blir det mindre på deg da.” Han så skøyeraktig på Isak. Isak lo tilbake. “Du får fortsette å betale husleia og kaffe og øl, da. Jeg har jo ingen penger.”

Even så på ham som om han tenkte seg om. “Hm, er det ikke det jeg allerede gjør da?” Ansiktet hans sprakk av latter og øynene forsvant nesten mellom smilerynkene.

Etterpå la de seg på senga og så en film. Isak nøt duften av Evens nybarberte kinn. De luktet av barberskum og _Boss: The Scent_ som Isak hadde rotet frem fra skapet. Det var visst en bursdagsgave fra faren på 18-årsdagen. Isak likte lukten, om ikke Even hadde så mye å barbere så kunne han vel alltids bruke en liten dæsj av den likevel. Det var jo ikke en gang aftershave, hadde han konstatert etter å ha lest nøyere på flaska.

“Du lukter godt”, sa han og vred litt på seg så nesen hans kom nærmere halsen på Even. Han begynte å stryke lett med fingrene langs kjeven og kinnet hans. Even skjøv PC-en over på nattbordet og rullet seg halvveis over på siden. “Du synes det?” spurte han og la armen over Isaks midje. Han snek hånden inn under t-skjorta hans og lot fingertuppene gli over korsryggen hans.

“The boss”, sa Isak og leet på øyenbrynene.

“Er det meg?” spurte Even.

“Det var min cologne da”, sa Isak og rullet dem rundt slik at han havnet oppå Even. Even lo og klemte han inntil seg. “Bossy much?” Isak lå med kinnet sitt mot Evens og nesen i gropa mellom kjeven og halsen. Duften av The Scent var intens, nesten bedøvende. Han dro den inn. Kjente med ett at pusten ble tyngre, at blodet pumpet litt raskere. Even grep fatt i rumpeballene hans og dro ham tettere inntil seg. Han kjente at de begge var harde, at Even også var påvirket av dette.

Isak begynte å småkysse Even på halsen og langs kjeven mot munnen. Han elsket å kjenne Evens hud mot leppene sine, å kjenne de varme, myke leppene mot sine. Kyssene ble dypere og mer intense.

“Kle av meg da.” Even begynte å dra i t-skjorta hans. Han vrikket på seg slik at Even kunne dra den opp, og vred seg ut av ermene på den, før han satte seg overskrevs over Evens hofter og tok tak i t-skjorta hans. Han dro den opp, og hendene hans strøk over den myke magehuden, sirklet om navlen, beveget seg opp med en hånd på hver side av brystkassen. Even lå og så på ham, de blå øynene var vidåpne. Han hevet armene over hodet, strakte kroppen sin. Isak kjente hoftene beveget seg under ham. Han vred litt på seg, gned seg litt mot det harde han ante mer enn kjente under seg. Even stønnet svakt, og Isak vred seg litt til. Stønnet var høyere denne gangen. Isak kjente hvordan lydene fra Even kom inn gjennom ørene og øynene og huden og fingrene og samlet seg som en bunt gnistrende ledninger, hvordan de forplantet seg gjennom ryggraden, hvordan de konsentrerte seg i ett punkt et sted mellom lårene hans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for ide og beta-lesing (selv om resultatet kanskje løp i en annen retning enn du hadde tenkt, gutta gjør jo av og til det) ❤️


	2. kan du kjenne også?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kommer småstresset inn. “Hva er det?” Han ser på Isak og smiler. “Står du her og tar på deg selv?” spør han og kommer inn på badet med et glimt i øyet.  
> “Ja, kan du kjenner også?”  
> Even løfter øyenbrynene så han får rynker helt opp til hårfestet. “Om jeg kan kjenne på deg?” De blå øynene ser undrende på Isak.  
> “Er dette en kul?” Nå ser Isak bekymret på Even.

**Lørdag 18. november 2017**

Isak står på badet en lørdag morgen. Han er ferdig i dusjen og står naken foran vasken og tørker seg. Han bøyer seg fremover og tørker håret, rister på hodet når han er ferdig. Det samler seg små dråper vann i hårtuppene, og han tørker det en gang til, forsøker å klemme ut mer vann. Håret er fuktig og krøller seg i nakken og panna.

Han har vanndråper på huden. De samlet seg og renner nedover brystet og magen, nedover beina, lager en liten dam på gulvet. Han drar håndkleet over seg, først over ryggen og skuldrene, så brystet, lårene og føttene. Han blir stående tenksom og ta på seg selv. Lar fingrene gli over den fortsatt fuktige huden. Fingrene nærmer seg pungen. Han lar den gli mellom fingrene, ser ned på seg selv med et litt nervøst blikk. Så blir han mer besluttsom, og kjenner skikkelig på pungen. Lar fingrene gli i faste drag over ballene, kjenner på hver millimeter av dem. Han rynker pannen og lar fingrene kjenne litt ekstra et sted, før han kjenner på tilsvarende sted på motsatt side av pungen. Ikke helt fornøyd kjenner han på den andre siden igjen, før han bruker begge hendene og kjenner på begge sider samtidig. Han får en litt bekymret mine i ansiktet.

“Even! EVEN!”  
Even kommer småstresset inn. “Hva er det?” Han ser på Isak og smiler. “Står du her og tar på deg selv?” spør han og kommer inn på badet med et glimt i øyet.  
“Ja, kan du kjenner også?”  
Even løfter øyenbrynene så han får rynker helt opp til hårfestet. “Om jeg kan kjenne på deg?” De blå øynene ser undrende på Isak.  
“Er dette en kul?” Nå ser Isak bekymret på Even.  
Even tar fort et skritt frem og setter seg på kne foran Isak. Dette har han gjort så mange ganger før, så mange ganger at han ikke har et tall for det. Men denne gangen er det annerledes. Isak vil han skal kjenne etter en kul. Han kjenner plutselig angsten som en klo rundt hjertet. En kul. I pungen. Til hans Isak.

Forsiktig tar han pungen mellom fingrene sine. Den myke huden er velkjent. Ballene på innsiden likeså. Han lar fingerspissene gli over huden, prøver å kjenne skikkelig på dem, prøver å kjenne om de føles annerledes enn de pleier. Han kjenner ingenting. Ingenting som er forskjellig fra det det pleier.

Isak legger fingrene sine over hans og leder dem dit han mener han kjente noe. “Her?” Even kjenner. Lukker øynene. Kjenner igjen. Prøver å få færrest mulig impulser fra andre ting, prøver å bare kjenne på huden, på det som er under huden, på det som er inni pungen.

“Jeg kjenner ingenting altså.” Even reiser seg, litt støl i knærne etter å ha sittet stille på det harde badegulvet. Han legger armene rundt Isak og klemmer han inntil seg. “Jeg tror ikke det er noe”, sier han og legger kinnet sitt mot Isaks, kjenner det fuktige håret mot nesen sin, duften av shampo og såpe. Isak slapper av mot ham. “Er du sikker?”  
“Jeg er jo ikke lege, da. Men jeg har liksom kjent på den pungen noen ganger, og jeg tror jeg ville merket det om det var noe nytt der, altså.” Han kysser Isak lett på halsen og stryker ham opp og ned på ryggen. “Men hvis du er bekymret så kan du jo bestille en legetime? Stikke innom hun skolelegen?”  
“Du mener hun som sikkert ser på hundrevis av punger hver uke?” spøker Isak. De husker fortsatt da de var hos skolelegen for å teste seg sist vinter.  
“Hun, ja”, svarer Even. “Hun har sikkert sett noen, iallfall.”

Even fortsetter å klemme Isak inntil seg. Han kysser ham oppover halsen og langs kjeven. Pusten hans går tyngre nå. Han lar hendene sine gli nedover baken til Isak, tar et godt tak i rumpeballene og trekker ham nærmere. Et lite stønn unnslipper Isak, og Even smiler. Han kan se seg selv i speilet. Leppene hans er store og røde, han rødmer lett på kinnene og nedover halsen. Øynene er blanke og håret rufsete. Uten å se på ham vet han at Isak ser likedan ut. At han har vætet leppene. At øynene er mørkegrønne, pupillene utvidet. At munnen er halvåpen. Han hører det på pusten hans, kjenner det på måten han vekselvis spenner og slapper av i kroppen, på hvordan han har lagt hendene sine rundt ham og holder ham fast.

Han går ned på knærne igjen mens han lar hendene gli langs siden og hoftene på Isak. Holder hendene fast rundt hoftene, lar tomlene lage små tegninger, en hemmelig skrift på magen hans. Han kysser pungen hans forsiktig, lar leppene lage usynlige merker, en usynlig sti av små kyss. Stikker tungespissen ut og lar den lage fuktige spor på huden. Kjenner hvordan den våte huden trekker seg litt sammen i det plutselig kjølige draget når han flytter munnen mot den tynne magehuden, planter små kyss i hårene der. Kjenner det småkrøllete håret kile mot haken sin, og gnir den frem og tilbake litt.

Så flytter han munnen nedover igjen, fortsetter å kysse og småslikke på pungen. Han tar en av ballene i munnen, lar tunga massere undersiden mens han lager lyder, nynner litt. Vibrasjonene fra stemmebåndene hans forplanter seg gjennom munnhulen til ballene og pungen til Isak, og får ham til å skjelve og komme med små stønn. Isak legger hendene sine rundt Evens hode, som for å holde ham litt igjen, for å hindre at dette blir for intenst, for ikke å miste all kontroll, ikke med en gang.

Even fortsetter å suge og slikke på Isak, og kjenner at han nærmer seg klimaks. Pungen trekker seg sammen, huden blir rynkete. Han kan kjenne små rykninger i ballene. Han flytter seg litt lenger opp og tar Isak i munnen. Lar den gå ut og inn av munnen hans mens han suger ham, kjenner den salte smaken av ham. Kjenner de er nær hverandre, at kroppene deres reagerer i takt, rytmisk, nært. Snart kjenner han smaken av Isak. Sin Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble visst et par kapitler til her også. Sånt skjer :)  
> Det tar litt tid, skjeggveksten er jo ikke så kraftig. Kan vi kanskje kalle det _slow burn beard_? Eller bare _slow beard_?
> 
> Jeg elsker kommentarene deres, både på nye og gamle ting. Ikke vær redd for å kommentere på eldre ting også, om du er ny leser og finner flere ting av meg.


	3. bare gamle menn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste dag bestiller Isak time hos skolelegen. Det kan jo ikke skade, tenker han, testikkelkreft er tross alt den vanligste kreftformen hos unge gutter og dess mer han har googlet det, dess mer overbevist er han om at han bør få det sjekket. Han er ikke hypokonder, men det kan jo være det er en kul der, og det er bedre å få det sjekket en gang for mye. Men han er ikke hypokonder altså.

**Mandag 20. november 2017**

Neste dag bestiller Isak time hos skolelegen. Det kan jo ikke skade, tenker han, testikkelkreft er tross alt den vanligste kreftformen hos unge gutter og dess mer han har googlet det, dess mer overbevist er han om at han bør få det sjekket. Han er ikke hypokonder, men det kan jo være det er en kul der, og det er bedre å få det sjekket en gang for mye. Men han er ikke hypokonder altså.

Han får time allerede på ettermiddagen. I panikk ringer han Even. Even er hjemme, han har senvakt på KB. “Even, når skal du på jobb?”  
“Klokka tre. Er det noe galt?” Even hører at Isak er stressa.  
“Jeg...jeg fikk time hos skolelegen. Kan du bli med meg?”  
“Klart jeg kan! Når da?”  
“Klokka to. Kan vi møtes utenfor?” Isak er lettet i stemmen.  
“Jada, er der litt før. Du er ferdig med timen 13:50, er du ikke? Vi kan møtes på trappa der da.”  
“Ok. Elsker deg, Even!”  
“Elsker deg også, bby”, ler Even.

“Nei men hei! Er det dere! Så hyggelig! Isak og Even!” Skolelegen er som vanlig overstrømmende blid. Hun har klippet seg og har musefletter som stritter rett ut fra neongrønne strikk med gule smileys på.  
“Sett dere!” Hun vifter mot stolene foran pulten sin. “Hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med da?” Hun sitter med hendene foldet på pulten og ser forventningsfullt på dem.  
“Eh….” Isak blir plutselig sjenert.  
“Han tror han har en kul på testikkelen”, forklarer Even.  
“Ai, det er lø”, sier legen og rynker panna. “Kle av deg, så skal vi ta en titt.”

Isak svelger og blir usikker. “Nei, det er sikkert ingenting da. Even har sjekket og han sier det er som det pleier være.”  
Legen ser på Even. “Du har sjekket, sier du?”  
“Ja, og jeg kjente ingenting altså. Men Isak er bekymra så vi tenkte det var lurt at han fikk sett på det.”  
“Det er lurt, da. Det kan jo være mye rart. Kvise, byll, en liten klump, ja, masse rart.”  
“Og testikkelkreft?” sier Isak spørrende.

Legen ser på ham og smiler. “Ja, det KAN være det. Men det er ganske sjelden selv om det er vanlig, så og si, så jeg ville ikke bekymret meg så veldig for det om jeg var deg. Ikke sånn at jeg mistet nattesøvnen iallfall. Du sover?” Hun ser strengt på ham over brillene. “For hvis du ikke sover så kan du sovne i trafikken og BÆM så kommer det en trailer og du er lam fra nakken og ned. Det skjedde med en venninne av meg….” Hun stopper opp. “Hm, det er noe kjent med dette? Jeg har fortalt den historien før, har jeg ikke?” Hun ser spørrende på Isak. Han nikker forsiktig. “Ja ja, whatever. Uansett, jeg stoler på at Even passer på at du sover, og sørger for at du få litt hjelp hvis du sliter med søvnen. Du vet at orgasmer kan gjøre det lettere å sovne ja?”  
Isak rødmer og nikker. Han hører så vidt Even fnise ved siden av seg. Faen, hvordan kan han være så chill?

“Men når du først er her så kan jeg jo ta en titt, så er vi ferdig med det. Kan du reise deg og dra ned buksene?”  
Isak reiser seg sakte og løsner på beltet og begynner å åpne knappen. Even ser plutselig på ham. “Vil du jeg skal vente utenfor eller?”  
Isak får nesten panikk ved tanken på å være her alene med legen. “Nei nei, bare vær her.”  
“Er du sikker?” Even ser bekymret på ham, han virker litt usikker på hva Isak egentlig tenker nå.  
“Even, ikke gå.” Isak hveser det høyt til ham. “Vær her.” Han ser bedende på ham, og Even vifter avvæpnende med hånda. “Ok ok, jeg skal ikke gå noe sted.”

Isak lar buksene falle ned mot gulvet, uten å tråkke ut av dem. Han er litt usikker på hvor mye legen egentlig ville han skulle kle av seg. På amerikanske legeserier tar de alltid av seg alle klærne og får på en latterlig skjorte i stedet, men sånn er det vel ikke her.  
“Og så underbuksa, kanskje?” sier legen vennlig til ham. “Hvis jeg skal få undersøkt deg, liksom.”  
Han rødmer og drar den ned. Heldigvis har ikke kroppen forrådt ham og gitt ham boner.

Legen stiller seg foran ham og griper rundt pungen hans. Hånden hennes er kald, og et ufrivillig lite hyl slipper ut. Hun slipper taket som om hun har brent seg. “Oi, sorry, jeg har litt kalde hender.” Hun gnir håndflatene mot hverandre og går bort til vasken for å skylle dem i varmt vann. “Kalde hender er skikkelig ekkelt. Det kan være tegn på hjertesvikt, men da er de som regel blå i tillegg.” Hun studerer fingertuppene sine. “Disse er ikke det, tror jeg. Eller er de det?” Hun holder frem hånden mot Isak. “Synes du de ser blå ut?” Isak rister på hodet. Han har stått med bokseren på knærne i det som føles som en evighet nå, og bryr seg strengt tatt ikke om verken blå eller kalde fingre.

Etter å ha varmet hendene under vannet til det må ha blitt tomt for varmtvann og brukt sikkert to minutter på å tørke dem etterpå kommer hun bort til Isak. Hun tar nok en gang pungen i hånden sin, og denne gangen passer Isak seg vel for å lage noen lyder, selv om hun fortsatt er litt kald. Han vil bare bli ferdig med dette. Hun lar ballene gli mellom fingrene sine, kjenner nøye på dem, lar fingrene gli over huden. Hun gjør det samme som Even gjorde, men det kjennes helt annerledes. Isak trodde hender var hender, men når Even gjør dette føles det på en helt annen måte, som om fingrene hans er elektriske, det går små lyn fra fingertuppene og ut i kroppen hans. Heldigvis har legen heller ikke den andre effekten Even pleier å ha på ham. Han har fortsatt ikke boner.

“Nei, dette kjennes helt fint ut, altså. Ingen kuler her. Bare de to som skal være der, og så er det bitestiklene her på baksiden.” Hun klemmer på ballene hans og han skvetter til. “De kan kjennes litt ømme ut, men det er helt normalt altså.”

Isak begynner kjapt å dra på seg buksene igjen.

Legen legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham. “Jeg skal ikke sjekke prostataen din også, da, med det samme du er her? Prostatakreft er alvorlige greier. Vanskelig å tisse. Blod.”

Isak blir blek. Han blir stående med bokseren halvveis over baken og vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre.

Legen begynner å le. “Neida, prostatakreft er gammelmannssykdom. Det er nesten bare gamle menn over 65 som får det. Jeg trenger ikke sjekke prostataen din, det holder i massevis at Even kjenner på den innimellom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer :)


	4. søt bart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hvordan var du da du var 18 da?” Han vrir litt på seg så han ser Evens ansikt.  
> Even skvetter til og ser så vidt på Isak. Ser det åpne blikket hans. Nysgjerrigheten. Spørsmålet.

**Søndag 26. november 2017**

Isak ligger og stryker Even over overleppa. “Søt bart du har fått, altså”, smiler han. Even kjenner så vidt de stive hårene bevege seg under Isaks fingertupper. Han ser på ham og smiler. Huden på fingeren hans er varm og myk. Isak streker opp konturene av leppene hans med pekefingerneglen. Even rynker på leppene, det kiler litt når Isak tar på dem. Leppene er litt tørre. Når han beveger dem vises den fuktige delen inn mot munnen. Han slikker seg fort over dem. Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser ham lett. Even møter leppene hans. Det blir flere kyss, myke, små kyss ytterst på leppene. Even lukker øynene og legger en hånd i nakken til Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. Han lar så vidt tunga sveipe over leppene, og Isak åpner munnen litt. Kysset blir fuktigere. 

Even elsker følelsen av Isaks tunge. Den er ru og våt mot hans egen. Han husker første gangen han kjente den i munnen sin. Den intense intimiteten. Følelsen av å ha Isak inni seg. Den kilende følelsen. Sitringen i hele kroppen. Kilingen som spredte seg fra magen og utover og så innover igjen før den samlet seg mellom beina hans. Lysten til å kysse ham mer, til å la tungene leke mer intenst, dypere, lengre. Lysten til å kysse ham andre steder, til å la tunga slikke ham, smake ham. Han lar tunga gli over Isaks overleppe. Hårene stikker mot tunga. 

“Rart hvordan skjeggveksten er så forskjellig, egentlig”, sier Even og stryker Isak over ansiktet. Isak har mye kraftigere hårvekst enn Even. Han har også spart, og har en tydelig bart nå. Han har barbert seg på kinnene og haka flere ganger de siste ukene for at barten skal bli tydeligere. “Du er jo to år yngre enn meg og greier. Egentlig litt urettferdig.”  
“Det er fordi jeg er så moden, det”, sier Isak alvorlig og kysser Even på nesen. “Sykt moden, faktisk.” Munnen beveger seg nedover, planter små kyss over de myke kinnene til Even.  
“Mm. Kjempemoden. Den mest modne 18-åringen jeg kjenner.”  
“Så du sammenligner meg med...Magnus, da?” spør Isak mens han kysser Even langs kjeven og mot øret.  
“Jepp.” Even ler mot ham. “Og Mahdi. Det er mulig du er den nest modneste, når jeg tenker meg om. Mahdi er ganske moden, ass.” Han strekker seg litt så Isak skal komme bedre til.  
Isak ser småfurtent på Even og flytter seg bort fra ham. “Mahdi? Moden?”  
Even strekker ut armen etter Isak og forsøker dra ham mot seg igjen. Han vil ha Isak tett inntil seg, vil kjenne ham, pusten hans, duften av ham, kjenne på kroppen hans mens han snakker, kjenne vibrasjonene fra stemmen hans.  
“Ja, ok, du er mest moden, da.” Han ser opp på Isak og lager kyssemunn. Isak kysser ham lett. De smiler til hverandre. “Er du fornøyd nå?” spør Even. Isak nikker. “Til å være 20 år er du ganske barnslig, ass”, smiler han og legger seg ned med hodet i nakkegropen til Even.

“Hvordan var du da du var 18 da?” Han vrir litt på seg så han ser Evens ansikt. 

Even skvetter til og ser så vidt på Isak. Ser det åpne blikket hans. Nysgjerrigheten. Spørsmålet. Han trekker pusten og trekker Isak inntil seg. Isak ligger på armen hans. Even beveger fingrene litt åndsfraværende over skulderen hans. Sprer fingrene. Samler dem igjen. Kjenner det myke stoffet i Isaks hettegenser mot fingertuppene sine. Hettesnoren ligger løst på overarmen hans. Even leker med den, begynner snurre den rundt pekefingeren sin. Slipper den løs. Snurrer den på nytt. Isak stryker ham sakte over brystkassa. Even kjenner varmen fra hånden hans. Kjenner hvordan den beveger seg nedover og sniker seg under genseren, legger seg på magen hans. Varm hud mot hans egen. Fjærlette, små bevegelser. Hånden beveger seg mot hoften hans. Isak vrir seg så han ligger mer på siden og kan holde rundt Even. Det føles som om han vil beskytte ham. La armen omfavne ham, ligge der som et varmt feste. 

Even trekker pusten på nytt. Puster inn. Puster ut. 18 år. 2. klasse på Elvebakken. Ikke egentlig et praktår, tenker han. Egentlig var ingen av årene på Bakka noe særlig. Det var turbulent. Tungt. Oppturer. Nedturer. Misforståelser. Og han skjønte så lite selv, skjønte verken seg selv eller resten av verden. Han hadde gutta. Mikael, Yousef, Elisa, Mutta, Adam. Og Sonja. Men likevel var det tungt. De var der, en stund. Men ingen forstod hva som foregikk i ham. Tankene hans. Følelsene hans. Usikkerheten. Uroen.

“Eh. Det var ikke så kult, egentlig.” Han ser opp i taket. “Det gikk sånn opp og ned. Ikke så mye at noen skjønte noe eller sa noe. Men det var litt sånn som nå, at noen ganger var jeg kjempekreativ og hadde masse energi, mens andre dager orket jeg ingenting.” Even ser opp i lufta, han ser tankefull ut, litt alvorlig. Han svelger tungt. “Når jeg var høyt oppe så kunne jeg danse og male og tegne og lese hele natta. Jeg bare gjorde det jeg ville. Og det var digg.” Han snur seg mot Isak og smiler til ham. “Jeg tror ingen som ikke har prøvd det egentlig skjønner hvor digg det er å være så høyt oppe. Verden er liksom lysere og mer strålende, alt er mer intenst. Fargene, lydene, luktene. Sex.” Han kysser Isak forsiktig. “Men etterpå kom nedturen. Da orket jeg ingenting. Bare lå under dyna og håpet at alt snart var forbi.” “Ikke sånn forbi”, legger han fort til. “Bare at det skulle gå over.”

Han ser opp i taket. “Og noen ganger skammet jeg meg over det jeg hadde gjort. Når jeg hadde gjort noe dumt, sagt noe teit, vært for ivrig.” 

Isak ligger på siden og støtter seg på albuen med hodet i hånden. Han ser på Even og stryker ha varsomt over armen. Det kiler litt og hårene reiser seg på huden. “Var det ingen som visste at du var bipolar da?” spør han.

Even rister på hodet. “De trodde det var puberteten. At det var hormonene som fikk meg til å herje sånn. Og at jeg var en vanlig lat og giddalaus ungdom som ikke orket stå opp.”  
Han høres bitter ut når han sier det siste. “Jeg hadde en lærer i historie. Han sa hver gang jeg kom for sent at jeg var lat, og koblet det hver gang til det vi holdt på med i historien ‘Her kommer en lat slave’, ‘her kommer en lat viking’. For meg var det en seier å i det hele tatt klare å komme meg på skolen. Så jeg sluttet å komme til timene hans, da. Orket ikke mer.” 

“Senere ble kontrastene større. Alt varte lengre. Jeg var enda mer kreativ. Og ramlet lenger ned.” Even ser trist ut. “Og så tippet det over.”  
Isak kryper nærmere ham. Even kjenner ham langs hele seg. Beinet hans ligger over hans, Isaks tær stryker langs leggen hans. Han har lagt armen over ham og hviler hodet på brystkassen hans. Håret hans kiler Even på haka. Han snuser inn duften av det. Den er velkjent, trygg. Shampo, svette, varm hud.

Han tenker på fallet. Da alt plutselig ble klart. Da alle sa de skjønte alt. Legene, psykologene, psykiaterne. Foreldrene. Sonja. Vennene. Da han plutselig sto alene, ikke orket mer. Men de hadde i det minste skjønt mer da. Skjønt hvorfor han var som han var. 

“Og da kom alle forklaringene. Da føltes det som om noen kom med en boks jeg kunne passe inn i. En firkantet, fin kasse med rette hjørner og lokk. Stor nok til meg, med passe plass til å være kreativ eller krølle meg sammen i et hjørne av.”

“Hva syntes du om boksen da?” spør Isak. Han ser på ham med de mørkegrønne øynene sine. Når han ligger sånn på brystet til Even og ser opp på ham så mer aner enn ser Even fargen på dem. Han ser bare det mørke og blanke, det er som to mørke tjern, noe ukjent å se ned i. Noe som lokker ham til seg med en uimotståelig kraft. Even løfter hånden og stryker Isak over pannen. Følger øyenbrynene, lar fingeren gli ned over den myke huden. Fingertuppene som stryker over kinnet mot kjeven.

Han lar tommelen hvile på kinnet, de andre fingrene spriker mot halsen. Bevegelsene er ørsmå. Even får et tenksomt blikk. “Jeg vet ikke helt. På en måte var det jo fint å være i den boksen. Jeg passet i den, hadde rammer. Jeg skjønte hva som var akseptabelt, slapp å tenke så mye på å begrense meg. Det ble så tydelig når jeg kom utenfor den, enten jeg var nede eller oppe.” 

“Men av og til savner jeg friheten”, sier han. “Å kunne gjøre akkurat det jeg vil, bare være kreativ uten å tenke på om det er riktig eller galt. Jeg vet jo ikke helt hva som er sykdommen min og hva som bare er meg”, sier han og ser på Isak. “Jeg må liksom prøve å legge bånd på meg og ikke ta helt av, for da er alle redde for at jeg er i ferd med å bli manisk igjen. Men av og til føles det som om jeg kunne vært mer kreativ. Som om det er et stengsel langt oppe i boksen som gjør at jeg ikke kan komme så høyt opp som jeg kunne.”

“Var du hypoman på den tida, tror du? Før du hadde episoden da du var manisk?”  
Even nikker. I ettertid, etter at brikkene falt på plass og alle sa de hadde skjønt det for lenge siden, har han skjønt at han hadde vært hypoman og deprimert lenge, i mange år.

Han husket mørket etter de hypomane periodene. Hvor usigelig tungt det var å stå opp disse dagene. Hvordan han helst ville ligge alene med lyset av, ikke løfte hodet fra puta, ikke snakke med noen, ikke høre meldingene plinge inn på telefonen når gutta lurte på hvor han var. Ikke høre morens irriterte stemme når han ikke hadde stått opp ennå. Ikke sine egne unnvikende svar ved middagsbordet på ettermiddagen. Når han hadde klart å stå opp, klart å dusje, holde en fasade, late som om alt var bra og han bare var en alminnelig lat andreklassing.

Isak ser fortsatt på ham. Stryker ham sakte over den nakne huden under genseren.  
Even smiler. De har snakket om dette før. Snakket om hvordan Even hadde hatt det på Bakka, før den første store episoden sin, etterpå. Hvordan han hadde sluttet på skolen, før han startet på nytt på Nissen. Men de hadde ikke snakket direkte om hvordan han hadde det da han var akkurat 18. Da han var like gammel som Isak er nå. 

Modne Isak, som har bodd hjemmefra i halvannet år, som har vært skikkelig samboer et halvt år. Modne Isak, med gode karakterer og nesten null fravær. Modne Isak, som holdt ut med Even, holdt ut med de dårlige periodene hans, all dritten han dro med seg, tungsinnet, medisinene, psykologen. Modne Isak, som var for god for Even, som var så uendelig mye mer verdt enn Even, som burde hatt noe mye bedre enn Even. Modne Isak, som ville ristet på hodet og kysset ham om han visste hvor Evens tanker gikk nå.

“Even, nå tenker du feil vei igjen. Du vet jeg elsker deg. Du vet jeg vil ha deg. Jeg trenger deg.” Isaks stemme trenger gjennom tankene hans. Han ser opp på Even. Ser på ham med de grønne øynene sine, som om han kan se rett gjennom ham.  
Even sukker. Han drar Isak opp mot seg og kysser ham igjen. Han vet det. Egentlig. Isak har sagt det. Foreldrene har sagt det. Mikael og Yousef og de andre har sagt det. Sana har sagt det. Til og med Sonja har sagt det. Sagt at Even er som skapt for Isak. At selv om Isak er som skapt for ham så trenger Isak Even også. Som yin og yang. Svart og hvitt. Lys og mørke. Pluss og minus. 

“Jeg hadde ingen å snakke med da jeg var 18. Jeg hadde venner. Mange venner, egentlig. Gode venner. Gode foreldre. Kjærest. Men det var ingen jeg torde å snakke med om det som var viktigst for meg da. Hodet mitt. Å forstå det.” Even ser opp i taket. Han orker ikke se på Isak nå. Han kjenner at Isak flytter litt på seg, legger seg bedre til rette med hodet på brystet hans. Armen rundt ham. Fingrene mot huden hans. Varmen fra ham.

“Alle mennesker trenger noen å snakke med, vet du”, sier Isak og ser opp på Even. “Noen som ikke dømmer, men som lytter og kanskje sier de rette tingene. Men det viktigste er at de lytter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet ble litt mer alvorlig enn det forrige. Men psykisk helse er også et tema for movember, og å snakke om det og ikke minst lytte er viktig. #værenpsyktgodvenn
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, korte og lange, positive og kritiske ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda Echte for beta-lesing, denne gang i en enda høyere topp-divisjon enn vanlig. ❤❤❤ (Og derfor, kjære folk her og der, kommer ikke Frieda med de virkelig negative og kritiske kommentarene sine i kommentarfeltet. Hun har allerede kommet med det meste. Og jeg er så uendelig takknemlig for det det gjør med utviklingen av skrivingen min.)


End file.
